The present invention relates to multifunction equipment. More particularly, it relates to equipment used as a bed and a fitness machine, and a chair for audience (an audience seat).
A bath room can be used as a drying room. In this moment, the bath room is used as the drying room only when the bath room is not used as the bath room (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-248183).
A chair for audience (an audience seat) can be moved in a theater with it matching any motion in an image (see Japanese Application Publication No. 2000-214755). In this case, the chair is moved based on a motion control signal that is generated according to motion vector detected from an image signal. This allows an audience to feel as if he or she were there.
In the above room, there would be the bath room and the drying room separately in terms of time. According to such the room, the bath room has its sole effect and the drying room has its sole effect, which are separated from each other. Thus, any one of the effects by bath room and the drying room can be selectively acquired by the room.
In the chair for audience (an audience seat), the audience can feel tired in accordance with an intensity of movement of the chair, if too strong, and the duration thereof.